Amanda Potter and the Secret Within
by amandapotter5
Summary: Harry's dughter Amanda goes to Hogwarts
1. suprise

**Amanda Potter and the Secret Within**

**Chapter 1 the Trios Birthday**

It was 2 days before term started at Hogwarts, and at #12 Grimmauld Place a celebration was about to begin. Amanda, Hilary, and Marie Potter were turning 16. Amanda Potter has long brown bushy hair and blue eyes. Hilary looks exactly like Amanda. Marie on the other hand, has short brown hair and green eyes. All 10 of the Potters were staying at Siri and Charlie Weasley's house. Siri is Sirius's daughter. They have 3 teens and 2 foster teens that all went to, or in Hogwarts. The oldest, Allison is 18 years-old, and is training to be a healer. She is a former Ravenclaw and former Head Girl. Tarik is 17 and is the only Slytherin in the whole Weasley family. He is also a foster child and Head Boy. The middle, Megan is 16 years-old and is in Gryffindor. She is a Gryffindor Prefect along with Amanda Potter, her foster brother Brian Weasley, and Harry Krum. Megan is also a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Hilary Potter and Angelina Diggory are the other 2 chasers. Amanda Potter is Seeker. Kelly Wood and Megan's cousin Gabby Weasley are the 2 beaters. The keeper is Harry Krum.Brian is 16 and is the 2nd foster child. He's in Gryffindor. The youngest, Bill is 15 years old. He is in Ravenclaw, like his sister Allison, and is determined to be a prefect.

Amanda was sitting at her desk in her room, writing a letter to Harry Krum. She read her letter to Harry aloud to herself.  
Dear Harry,  
How is your summer been? Mine has been great! Are you  
ready to win the Inter-House Quidditch Cup for the 6th year  
in a row?  
"You bet" said Megan excitedly.  
"Megan Alyssa Weasley! How could you do this to me!" yelled Amanda.  
"Easy I came through the door. So who's the letter for?" Megan asked slyly.  
"Harry Krum," Amanda said sheepishly.  
"Amanda, when are you going to ask him out? Everyone can tell that you really like him! If you don't ask him out soon, I think you're going to dive me crazy!" Megan yelled in frustration.

"For your information I was planning to ask him out at the start of term feast and ball. I want it to be romantic." Amanda snapped back.   
"OK then. Have you seen my pair of Extendible Ears?" Megan asked.  
"Why the meeting not till tomorrow." Amanda said confused.  
"I know that but we aren't invited to come. I want to know what they're hiding from the Youth Order of the Phoenix. Any way I think I saw Bill with them." Megan said to Amanda.  
"Why don't you go check? You will pin him down and I will curse him." Amanda suggested to Megan.  
"Amanda Hermione Potter and Megan Alyssa Weasley! Don't even think about it. If you're not 17 or older, you can't do magic at all," yelled Allison as she came into Amanda's room. "Amanda your dad has been looking everywhere for you. He told me to tell you to meet him; Marie and Hilary in the family room in 10 minuets," Allison said cheerfully.  
"Why didn't he check the 12 places that I would most likely be?" asked Amanda.  
"And those 12 places are?" Allison asked nervously.

"#1My room,  
#2 Marie's room,  
#3 Hilary's room,  
#4 Megan's room  
#5 the study,  
#6 the library,  
#7 the kitchen, Megan would you like to finish my list?" Amanda said to Megan.

"Sure!  
#8 Erin's room  
#9 the basement  
#10 the rec.-room  
#11 the pool

#12 Brian's room" Megan said.

"Megan Amanda you are not allowed down there. Great now you stuff about the Order that you shouldn't know!" Allison yelled out in rage.  
"Why? We are both prefects and members of the Youth Order of the Phoenix" Amanda and Megan snapped.  
"I don't know. Just get permission next time you go. Bye!" Allison said, as she and Megan walked out of Amanda's room. Amanda walked out of her room and into narrow purple hallway. The hall had 22 portraits; all of which were women or girls. 15 Weasleys/ Longbottoms (Ginny married Neville) and 7 Potters Amanda's portrait had been done 6 days ago. Across the hall is Marie's room. As she walked down the hall she passed Megan's room, Hilary's room, Erin Potter's room (Erin is 17 and in Ravenclaw), Kristy Potter's room, (Kristy is 15 and in Gryffindor), and Allison's room. As she passed by Michelle Potter's she heard a faint roar. Amanda looked at her 12 year old sister's door and she saw a Gryffindor Lion sticker.

"I really hate that thing." Amanda said under her breath.  
She pushed the portrait of Angelica Potter that concealed the girls' rooms. Angelica was Siri's mom and Sirius' wife to be. She was killed when Siri was 3 ½ years old and Amanda's dad was 6 months old. For the next 6 months Siri lived with her dad, Sirius Black. When Sirius was sent to Azkaban: she was sent to Luscious Malfoy's brother Lukas Malfoy. Lukas mistreated her and she ran away at the age of 18. She found refuge in Dumbledore. Siri helped reorganize the Order of the Phoenix, and help rescue Sirius with Amanda's dad.

Amanda walked down the dark hallway leading to the stairs and went down the 2 flights of stairs. Now at the bottom, she heard more voices than normal. This is saying something because living with 22 other people made life very loud. She walked down the dark hall. The first door she passed, led to the Library and the next door led to the study. She walked through an open door, which led to the dimly lit family room.  
"Hey Marie. Hey Hilary" Amanda said as she closed the door and, walked towards Hilary and Marie. They were sitting on the faded maroon couch, which was in front of the fireplace.  
"Hey, you know it is the end of August," Amanda said sarcastically.   
"Yes, we all know Amanda," Marie said.  
"So why is there a fire in the fireplace?" Amanda asked  
"I don't know. It was here when I got here 5 minuets ago, and isn't dad supposed to be here by now." Hilary said  
"I guess he's running late," Amanda said. Suddenly the door opened and Mr. Potter came into the cozy fire lit room.  
"Come on Girl lets go into the rec.-room to talk and play Wizards Chess." Mr. Potter said. All 4 of them walked down the stairs .On the way Hilary tripped over her quaffle.  
"You're clumsy Hilary .You know that?" Marie said half laughing  
"Yeah, So what!" Hilary as they turned into a hall.  
"Girls cut it Out, Now!" Mr. Potter said in a sharp voice.  
"Hey Marie. How many O.W.Ls did you get?' Amanda asked.  
"7. How many O.W.Ls did you get Hilary?" Marie asked in a boasting voice. "How many what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention," Hilary said in a dazed voice. "How many O.W.Ls did you get?" Marie asked again.  
"Oh I got 8, but I could have done better in arithmancy." Hilary bragged "How many O.W.Ls did you get Amanda?" Hilary asked.   
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I got 10 O.W.Ls. Dad did I get the highest grade." Amanda asked.

"I think you did, but you have to check with Ron Weasley sr." said Mr. Potter.

"Why? You're the headmaster at Hogwarts." Amanda said half confused.

"Yes but I only get the school's average number of O.W.L.s. Ron has all of that information, since he's Minister of magic. Let's go in" Mr. Potter said.

"O.K" all three of them said in unison. Amanda opened the door to the rec. room and walk in after her sisters and her dad. The rec. room was dark and unusually quite.


	2. Author Note

Sorry people but in isolation right now. I have leukemia but in remission. I have flu and the Maintenance therapy doesn't help.

From Aly


End file.
